Blaine and the Birds
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: Blaine is in a major pop band. He's a star. Kurt Hummel was a Stage Manager. He's been reduced to a roadie. What happens when the two get stuck touring together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one and two of Blaine and the Birds**

Chapter 1, We need roadies

"Blaine I'm telling you, you must get over it, your songs have been coming out sounding crappy." Jeff, a guitarist, complained to his lead singer. "Well Jeff, it's not that simple! She thought of it as a date and you know I don't do girls!" Blaine, the lead singer, replied snappily. "Oh my GAWD. Shes just a stupid fan who got carried away, that's all. Plus it was a WEEK ago, just forget about it and go find some guy to fuck." David, a drummer, rarely raised his voice but from all the friction going on recently, now was a time for raised voices. Blaine just glared at David and turned around. "We need to practice that new song." Blaine said without emotion. Jeff rolled his eyes. David just beat his drum stick once sharply on a drum. The bassist, Wes, also rolled his eyes, tired of their lead's mood swings. 'He's on his man-period all the time' Wes often thought to himself. Blaine ignored their glares and began the song he had recently wrote, before the crazed fan-girl incident of course.

Blaine and the Birds were going on tour soon. They were actually quite popular around the USA and people demanded they go around and tour. So, as soon as they had the money, the lifelong friends of Jeff, Wes, David and Blaine went and bought a bus to tour in. A thought that often crossed Blaine's mind was roadies. None of the band members actually knew how to work electrical equipment very well. It was an inevitability.

They needed roadies.

The others weren't altogether opposed to it. But they didn't necessarily like the idea of some guy or girl coming onto the road with them. Blaine had often argued that if they were to travel around, they would NEED roadies. The members of the band that weren't Blaine also didn't like the name very much. They agreed to it because they could live with it, it didn't really bother any of them, and because when they started out they were just The Birds, but an industry guy picked them up and decided that Blaine was too gorgeous to just be a Bird. The industry fellow decided that they should be called /Blaine and the/ Birds. This sparked controversy at first, but they eventually gave up the argument. That was where Blaine and The Birds were now, just a boy band from Lima, Ohio, culturally diverse, 'hot', and looking to make music.

••••

"Blaine. Get up." said an annoyed Wes. They were in a hotel room and Blaine refused to get up, much to the annoyance of everyone else. David threw a pillow at Blaine. "Dude. Get up. We gotta get to Brad's office. For our roadies that you so agitatingly argued for." Blaine grumbled but sat up in bed. "Dude you look terrible, go take a shower." David handed him some pants and boxers and shoved him toward the bathroom. After Blaine was out of earshot David said, "Guys, don't ever let him have beer at a concert again." there was a grumble of agreement that came from the other Birds.

When Blaine stepped out of the shower, his hair wet, it was time to go to Brad's, the industry man that pretty much owned Blaine and the Birds. When the Birds started shuffling Blaine out of the hotel room he protested. "What about breakfast?" he asked. David rolled his eyes, "There will be something at Brad's place for his little Blaine. Don't worry." Blaine was too sleepy to care.

••••

"Blainey! Birds! How ya doin fellas?" said a squat, well fed industry man. That would be Brad. He still couldn't remember the 'Birds's names. They were just birds, very, very talented and cute birds. "Hello Brad." said Blaine, still groggy with hangover. "Blaine! You look terrible! Have a biscuit!" as Brad finished his always-way-too-optimistic-ending-forever-in-exlamation-marks sentence, he tossed Blaine a biscuit who ate it greedily.

Wes noticed two young men, about his own age, standing in a corner of the room. One looked at Blaine with disgust at how he was eating, the other just looked bored. "Anyway! With you guys going on tour soon, you need roadies! For the mechanical or technical stuff! None of you can work the stuff and," Brad slung an arm around Blaine, who flinched, "You'll be too busy to anyway, what with all your crazed fans! Groupies! Sex! Teenage girls at your feet, willing to do anything for you!" the band all rolled their eyes, they all had girlfriends except for Wes, who had recently gone through a bad breakup, and Blaine, who played for the other team. No one said anything about the nasty proposition. Brad was always saying something like this. Brad did continue though, letting go of Blaine who went for the coffee machine. "So boys!" he gestured to the two young men in the corner. Blaine, still hangoverish, didn't really register what he was seeing. He just saw blue. He swam in blue. His whole life revolved around the color blue. If someone asked him a question right now his answer would be 'blue'. "Meet Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman!" the band members stepped up to the two new men. Wes shook hands with Noah while David shook hands with Kurt, then they switched and then Blaine warily stepped up to the boy with blue eyes, Kurt, he now knew was his name, and Jeff met Noah, then they switched. "Okay okay! Great! Everybody has met everybody! Now, let's get you guys on the road!" Brad said in his way-too-excited voice. "Wait. Now? Really?" asked David. It WAS only 10:00 am. "Yes now really! Your new van is outside! Stop by your hotel and get your junk and then be off! To Tennessee!" Brad shoed Blaine and the Birds and their two new roadies out of his office. The roadies had bags of their own and they both threw them in the back of the van as the band climbed in, with David driving. He hadn't drunk anything the previous night and was 100% sober, and since he couldn't prove that the others weren't in hangover mode (at least slightly) and he didn't trust the roadies quite yet, David drove back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Day 1 On the Road

Everyone was asleep, remarked David to himself, aside for the pale one, what was his name? Oh yeah, Kurt. Everyone was asleep except for Kurt. Kurt was currently in a van with a band. He never thought that he would be put down to such a level as 'roadie'. No, Kurt Hummel was a very important Stage Manager, not a roadie at all. Yes, he liked to work with machines and make things light up and whatnot, and yes, he also hated to travel. He liked telling the roadies what buttons to press, what music to play, and what lights to blink or not blink. So, Kurt Hummel sat, slightly annoyed, in a van heading to Nashville, Tennessee. Blaine Anderson was dreaming in blue. He smiled to himself in his sleep. Blue was definitely his favorite color. It used to be pink. In his blue dream there was a familiar boy. He was shirtless in a boat on a river that Blaine hadn't noticed before. He was humming to himself as he rowed. The melody was 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'. The boy suddenly looked at dream Blaine. Blaine ran towards him. Suddenly it seemed as if he was running in place, the boy getting farther and father away. The boy frowned and the melody turned from a happy one to a haunting one. It was slow and sinister. Blaine ran harder, trying to reach the boy. The boy started laughing a deep, echoing, and evil laugh. The world tuned from light blue to a dark blue and then to a black. Blaine stopped running. He stood rooted in place. He tried to call out but the shirtless dream boy was gone. He was utterly alone. Suddenly he was on stage. He reached his hand up to shield the lights. He looked behind him, none of the Birds were there. It was Blaine and only Blaine. Just like it had always been. He turned to the crowd. There were a million people there. On closer inspection, he found that they were all blue. They were all the same person too. That boy from his other dream. Then there was no stage and Blaine fell. He woke up in a fright and hit his head on the bunk above him. Hard. He fell back and moaned, rubbing his head. Kurt was sitting next to the bunks and had witnessed this. "Hey. Blaine not-a-Bird. You okay?" he said in an uncaring tone. Blaine looked over to him and looked away. Then he did a perfect double-take. "You!" he exclaimed. It was the same boy that had been in Blaine's dream. "What about me?" Kurt asked. "You, you, um," Blaine couldn't tell him he had a dream with Kurt in it, "Um, I just. Remember you from somewhere. Or maybe not, you look familiar." Kurt nodded and turned away from the conversation, suddenly bored of it. Blaine laid back on the bed and pulled out his notebook where he kept song ideas.

-catching my eye, kinda obvious, catching eyes and falling into their vastness, followed by love.

Blaine wrote down as his new idea for a song. He didn't really know, it was just an idea. He couldn't think very clearly though the hangover was gone. He looked over at Kurt, who was looking out of the bus window. Blaine stood up abruptly and went to the kitchen area of the bus. He looked back over his shoulder at Kurt. It was strange. Blaine remembered that morning, he had seen Kurt like a god. His perfectly chiseled jaw, his manicured hair, his his his everything. Blaine couldn't look away. Noah noticed the lead singer standing at the fridge with the door open, not even looking in the fridge, but looking at Kurt. "You gonna get something out of there?" he asked. Blaine jumped. He looked at Noah. He looked away. He shut the door. "No." Blaine said. Noah watched as Blaine walked back over to Kurt. He listened to what was said. Blaine sat across from Kurt, who looked over to him when he sat. "So, do you have any ideas for the stage?" Blaine asked, not completely stupid sounding. Kurt looked at him. "Yes." he finally said. He reached for something under the table, it was a messenger bag. Kurt put it on the table and opened it. He pulled out a laptop and a few pieces of paper. He opened the laptop and it whirred to life. Blaine, out of impatience, asked, "What are these?" he gestured to the papers. Kurt glanced at them, "Those are the stage setup design plans. They are just pretty much a drawing of the stage." Blaine looked at them. "What's our stage called?" he asked. "RocketTown." Kurt said. All that time he had been typing and clicking on the computer and finally turned it around for Blaine to see. "This is what I've come up with so far." Blaine looked at the screen. "I know that one of your songs is called Looking For You, so I put a looking glass, a heart and-well just look at it." he clicked the 'enter' key and the picture on the screen started moving. When it was over Blaine looked at Kurt, "And you made that?" he asked. "I'm a Stage Manager. Not a roadie. And yes, I did make that. But it's just for one song. I'm thinking of having a camera that is on a track up in the air, filming you four, and that picture being on the screen. How many songs are you going to preform?" "Seven." "Well I've got some work to do. Let me discuss with Noah for a while." Blaine nodded and stood up to walk away and bother someone else. He walked to David. "Hello David." "Don't fuck with the driver or he will wreck and your perfect face will get messed up." he said in a friendly way. "Okay then. I just wanted to know if you could play the radio." "Nope." "A cd?" "Nooope." David said, smiling. Blaine stood up, "Well okay then." he walked off.

••••

"Wake up you lazy suckers! We're here!" Wes called from the front of the bus. He had been driving then. He stood up and ran to the back of the bus, making as much noise as he could and yelling and jumping. Kurt did not like to be awoken like this but knew he would have to get used to it soon. "Oh my god Wes, calm down, we're up!" Blaine called. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. Blaine annoyed him. He was too bossy and self-centered. 'That Blaine,' thought Kurt, 'could use someone telling him a thought other than his own.' "Okay c'mon boys, we got a show to put on in," Kurt checked his watch, "four hours, let's go!" Kurt yelled at the boys in the car. He put his stuff back into his bag and shouldered it. 'It's just another challenge I'll have to get through.' Blaine stood up and walked out of the bus, glad to be on flat ground again. He walked around and grabbed out his stuff for singing. He could also play guitar, but he preferred to just sing. Blaine took his stuff into the venue and set the mic on the stage. "No." Kurt said to Blaine, "Put that on the blue 'x'." Blaine looked around and finally saw the blue 'x' that had been put onto the stage with tape. Blaine set his mic onto the x and helped Noah unload some things. Noah was obviously there for muscle. Kurt was the brains, Noah was the bronze. Blaine looked at the pair working together and remarked at their relationship. "How long have you two known each other?" Blaine asked as he lifted one of the drum boxes, but was too heavy and he would have dropped it, if Noah hadn't reached over and caught it. Kurt glanced at the scene as he made a mark on the stage plans then barked a command at Wes who immediately did as told. "We went to high school together." he replied to Blaine's original question. He continued working. Blaine looked at Kurt. He couldn't understand why Kurt was so short with him all the time. Blaine looked away and went back to the van and sat on the steps while taking a sip from a water bottle. Blaine surveyed the scene; Wes was running around helping where he could, Noah was moving equipment in and out of the venue, David was nowhere to be seen, Jeff was talking to Kurt who was dragging him into the venue and pointing at where to set things. Blaine looked at Kurt again. Kurt was wearing red skinny jeans with a white flannel shirt tucked in. He had suspenders that matched the color of his pants and an ascot that also was red. Kurt could feel eyes boring into his back and turned around, suspicious. Blaine looked away quickly, his face red. Kurt watched as Blaine stood up and walked inside the van. Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to fixing the stage.

••••

The show was over and Blaine walked into the skating part of RocketTown. He watched some of the people rolling around on the track for a while. Suddenly a girl skated over to him. She kicked her board up and stopped. "Hey." she said. "Hi." Blaine regarded. "So you're Blaine right?" "That would be I." "Right. Do you skate?" "Not really." "Do you wanna try?" "Not really." "Okay then." she reached down to shake Blaine's hand, "Well, cool meeting you." Blaine nodded. "You too." she skated off. Blaine looked around at the rink, stood up, and left. Blaine walked out of RocketTown, then paused. There was the sound of a scuffle. He wondered if he should do something then decided against it; it wasn't his business. Then, "HELP!" someone yelped. It sounded like Kurt. Blaine ran to the noise. "Kurt?!" he yelled. Blaine looked at the scene, there was a big man that had Kurt pushed against the side of the wall, their faces together, though the smaller of the two was struggling against the big one. "Oh come on Kurt, don't fight it." the man whispered while kissing up the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt half screamed half growled. Blaine's eyes were blazing. He felt hot. Blaine wanted to kill the thug that dared to lay his lips on an unwilling Kurt. "HEY." Blaine yelled then rushed at the man, pushing him away from Kurt. The man looked surprised. He looked at Kurt, "This your boyfriend Kurt?" the thug looked at Blaine, "Is this dwarf your boyfriend?" on the word dwarf, the man pushed Blaine. Kurt screamed, "Blaine!" then turned to the thug, "Karofsky go the hell away! I don't want you, why can't you get it through your tiny brain that I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You." Blaine pushed at the man called Karofsky. "Go away, or I will call the police." Blaine yelled. He pushed at Karofsky, who in turn punched Blaine in the face. Blaine fell down against the wall. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed in dismay. He was not able to help at the moment so he yelled out to no one in particular, "HEEELP." "Shut up doe face." Karofsky said. He walked to Kurt and held his body to his. "Don't scream or I will kill you." Blaine, dazed, stood up. Kurt looked at him, pleading with his eyes. Kurt looked at Karofsky. "Please just leave me alone." he cried. "No chance doe face, now I know you're touring with these faggots, I know exactly where to find you." he stroked the side of Kurt's face. "And we can be alone." Kurt was in tears. When Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face, all fear or dazedness drained out of him. He was filled with pure, white, rage. He charged at Karofsky and pushed him away from Kurt. He punched him twice in the face. He kicked him in the crotch. "GO AWAY! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO I AM? I WILL GET A DAMN CAVALRY OUT HERE TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND LOCK YOU BEHIND BARS. I WILL MAKE SURE ALL MY FANS KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO THEY CAN SEE YOU AND BEAT YOU UP WHEN THEY DO." Blaine yelled. Then he pulled Karofsky's face close to his, "I will make sure you are NEVER left alone again. But if you don't want that, leave us alone and never approach Kurt, me, or any of my birds again. Understood?" Karofsky nodded. "Good. Now go away." he released him and Karofsky backed off. Kurt looked at Blaine. The whole time Kurt had seen a look in Blaine's eyes that he had seen no where else. It had been a mixture of things; rage, anger, craziness, to name a few. One that Kurt saw but didn't like to think he saw was love. It was small, but it was there. Blaine looked at Kurt now, devoid of all the emotions he had felt earlier. The adrenaline had worn off and Blaine just felt drained. "Are you okay Kurt?" he asked, worried. Kurt nodded, "Are you?" "Ya I'll be okay." they stood looking at each other for a moment before eventually hugging. "Thank you." Kurt whispered. "You're welcome." Blaine answered. They pulled apart. They started walking back to the van. "Where were you two? We were looking everywhere." David said when the two walked to the van. "Blaine," David looked at his face closely, "what happened?" Blaine's lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. Blaine looked to Kurt, "You wanna tell 'em or should I?" David looked at Kurt. "Woah Kurt. Are you okay you look terrible." he said. Wes came over along with Noah and Jeff. "There you are, we've been- hey, hey are you okay?" Jeff said. Kurt had tears still falling. Noah looked at him worried. Noah walked to him. "Kurt. Are you okay, what happened?" Noah held Kurt's arms. Kurt looked up at him. "Karofsky. Noah, he's here. He was here. He's still following me." everyone looked at the pair in question. "You mean that thug has been following you?!" Blaine asked, anger filling him again, "for how long?" he looked to Noah, "how long has this been going on?" Noah looked to Kurt and then to Blaine, "Since high school." Blaine put his palm to his forehead and paced around. "Okay. You mean to tell me, that that beast has been stalking Kurt since high school. And now, four years later, he's still at it?!" Noah nodded. "Well, it sure seems that way." he said. "Hello? We're still in the dark here." said Jeff, motioning to himself and Wes. Kurt took a deep breath. "Let's all just get in the van. It's dark out here and I would like to sit down." the band all climbed into the van. Kurt held the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Well. High school. Karofsky was-is, a closet case. I, being the only openly gay kid at school, was targeted by him. He stalked me and threatened me and kissed me. I only escaped by him being expelled but when he came back, don't ask me, I ran away. I eventually went back to my old school and he eased up. He was still an ass to me though. Then he tried to kill himself. He failed. But a kind of friendship formed. He thought that I might love him. I don't. I didn't. He got out of the hospital and started stalking me again. Then high school ended. I got a job as a stage manager. I would run into Karofsky at times. They were never pleasant, but we would always be in public and I would have a pepper spray obviously displayed. Then I got demoted to a roadie. I started traveling. I thought it had stopped. A band I was traveling with came back to my home, Lima Ohio, and I stopped moving around. He started stalking me again. Then I started working for Brad and he assigned me with you guys. I realized that I was going to be roadie-ing with Noah and felt safe. Then, just a few minutes ago, I was walking around, looking for where Blaine went, and he came out of nowhere and pushed me against the wall. He-" Kurt paused, "then Blaine came out of nowhere and shoved him off me. Then Karofsky punched him, then Blaine fell down, then Karofsky tried to kiss me again and Blaine went crazy and started punching and kicking him. Then things were said, and Karofsky left. And thats the end of my story. Now you all know. Now I'm tired and we have another show to put on tomorrow. So if you will excuse me." Kurt stood up and took his bag with him to the back of the bus where there was a small restroom. Blaine sat back in his seat and looked out the window. He thought about what Kurt had said. This man, Karofsky, needed to be put down. He needed to be put in jail. Kurt needed a restraining order. Kurt. 'God, poor Kurt,' Thought Blaine. 'I wish there was something I could do to help.' he thought for a moment, 'No, just being there was good today. I still wish I could rid him of his fear of Karofsky forever though…' Kurt emerged from the restroom, changed into fresh clothes. "Blaine!" yelled Wes, "Wanna drive?" Blaine thought for a moment, he was tired but He needed a distraction. "Yea, sure." Kurt's voice stopped him. "Wait, are you sure you're capable? Karofsky hit you hard, and well, you hit him hard too." Blaine saw concern in Kurt's eyes. Blaine smiled, "Yea, I'll be okay." Blaine walked to the front, "Get some sleep you guys." Blaine noticed David starting to clean, "Dave, calm down." David looked up at his name and sunk down into a seat. "Yea, okay." he said and drifted into an uneasy sleep. David dreamed of giants ganging up on an elf; David dreamed of a wanting to help but was unable to. He dreamed that a dwarf helped the elf to escape then, together, they ran off, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Day 2 on the road

Kurt watched the sun rise though the window as he took his turn driving. They were headed towards North Carolina. Kurt was to drive to North Carolina, then stop at the first exit and wake Wes, who knew the town they were headed to. They were approximately 17 miles to Chapel Hill, NC. Kurt began to let his mind wander while driving. He wondered about the band. They were a strange group of kids. They each had their own charming quirks, Wes, spastic, David, very precise, Jeff, Kurt wasn't too sure about him, he just thought Jeff was kind of emo-like, and Blaine, bossy, self-centered, and yet he saved Kurt from Karofsky. Blaine was interesting. He was a teenager in every sense of the word besides the fact he was 23. Kurt couldn't quite figure out if he liked Blaine yet. Kurt trusted him though, and there was some part of him that thought he was the most amazing man on the face of the planet. The honk of a horn woke Kurt from his daydream. He snapped the wheel back to the center of the road. "Do you want me to take over?" came a smooth voice from behind him. Kurt turned around, "Blaine." he turned back to the road, "no, you've already driven." "You almost hit that car, you're tired." Blaine said, he took a step forward, "let me take over." "No." if Kurt was one thing, he was stubborn. But Blaine was also stubborn, "Are you sure?" "Yes." Kurt tightened his grip on the wheel. "Alright." Blaine said. He started to walk away. "Wait." Kurt said. 'What? Why did I say that?' he asked himself. Blaine paused, "Yes." Kurt waited for a moment, "Could you just… Sit here?" Blaine sat in the seat placed behind and to the right of Kurt. "Okay." they rode in silence for another few minutes. "Do you think I should turn on the radio?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. "Yea, sure." Kurt turned the little knob on low so that it wouldn't wake the others. A song familiar to Blaine came onto a local North Carolina station. "Oh, god Kurt, change it." Blaine said, embarrassed. Kurt smirked, "Why?" Blaine face-palmed, "Because it's, it's just," Blaine paused, "It's a Blaine and the Birds song." Kurt barked out a laugh, waking Jeff by accident. "Well then I'll keep it right here if you don't mind." Jeff heard Kurt say. Jeff head soft music playing and recognized his own guitar. Then he registered Blaine's vocals and realized it was a Blaine and the Birds song. "Kuurt." Jeff heard non-radio Blaine whine. "Oh my god." Jeff opened his eyes and looked at the two fighting. Kurt sniggered again, "Sing along, I dare you." Jeff laughed quietly. Blaine's eyes widened, "Noooo. I'm not singing along." Kurt poked him. "Aww, come on, I dare you." Blaine laughed, "Not taking that dare." Kurt frowned. "And why not." he asked. "Because the song's over." and with that, the song hit it's final note and ended. "No fun." Kurt frowned. A staticy voice came through the speakers, "And that was 'Lollypops' by Blaine and the Birds, that band's actually headed here soon to SunnySide so make sure you get your tickets. Before that, 'Time To Pretend' by MGMT, and before that even was 'Lonely Boy' by The Black Keys. Up next is 'Shake Me Down' by Cage the Elephant. You're listening to 109.7, the River." Kurt laughed again, "Lollypops? Seriously?" Blaine's face reddened, "It was one of our first ones. It just was kind of about how Lollypops are just a metaphor for childhood and we were just getting out of being kids, and we were trying to hold on to our kid-ness." "You still are a kid Blaine." Kurt smirked. Jeff watched the two go into a comfortable silence. Jeff looked at them in question with the radio softly playing. To anyone else the quiet would have seemed unnerving or awkward, but Blaine and Kurt seemed oblivious. Jeff shook his head and got out a book to read. Jeff wondered if the two were born during the same awkward silence. Jeff laughed. Blaine looked over at him. Blaine smiled, "Morning Jeff. Six miles to North Carolina!" Jeff raised an eyebrow, Blaine was NEVER cheerful in the morning. And Jeff had shared a dorm with him when they went to private school. So Jeff knew; Blaine was never cheerful in the mornings. "Good morning…?" he said. "What's the matter Jeffy? Too early for yeh?" Blaine said and went to were Wes was sleeping. "Wake up Wes, we're almost to North Carolina, get ready to drive." Wes woke up from sleep, slightly scared at the sound of a cheerful Blaine. "Blaine! Wait are we in NC yet?" Wes asked. Blaine yelled up to the front, "How much longer Kurt?" "Four miles, so like five minutes." Kurt said back. "Get that Wes?" Blaine asked. Wes nodded groggily. "Great." "Blaine…" David said sleepily, "Are you going to have one of your climbing-on-furniture-not-coming-down-until-you-pull-me type of days?" Blaine paused, "What?" David rolled over, "When you act like you had twenty cups of coffee for breakfast." "Oh. Well, yea, probably!" Blaine said. The birds groaned. "Blaine jumps onto the furniture sometimes?" Kurt asked over his shoulder. "YES." all the birds said. Kurt laughed at their togetherness. "We went to private school together," Wes began. "With twins," Dave added. "Oh yea! I miss those guys." Blaine commented. "Blaine got all the solos." Jeff said. "Well I-" Blaine said, red faced. "Yes you did don't deny it." Wes continued, "Anyway, remember the first time you got drunk?" everyone laughed. Blaine's face was red as a cherry, "God please no." David was wide awake now, "You kissed that girl! What was her name? Rachael Berry? You thought-" "YOU KISSED RACHAEL?" Kurt yelled. "That was you? I remember that! I couldn't make it to her party, I would have gone but I didn't! Oh my god, I remember her talking about you though! Oh my god." "Woah, you know Rachael?" Blaine asked. "Well she's my second best friend. She's on my speed dial still, and we went to high school together. Noah over there, he was called Puck at the time, dated her for a while." Kurt replied. "No. Way. So we could have met back then had you gone to that party." Blaine said in wonder. Kurt contemplated. "Yea, I guess so. Wait. Why were you at the party?" "Our parents know each other. We kind of grew up together there for a while, we went to acting and dancing schools together." Blaine said, reminiscing. "Anyway." Wes said, confused at the two's sudden friendly relationship, "How much farther till we're there?" "We're actually here." Kurt said nonchalantly. He pulled off at the exit. Blaine jumped up, "Yay! I need flat, unmoving ground." "You need Life Alert." David grumbled. Blaine just swatted a pillow in his direction. "Wes, will we be stopping at a place for food?" Kurt asked. Everyone looked in his direction, "What? There's nothing left in the fridge.." "No! That's just the best thing we've heard all morning!" Jeff said. "I'm starving. I didn't think anyone in here was still sane; I thought we might've all caught Crazy from Blaine!" Kurt laughed. "Who says I haven't caught it too?" Kurt said, stopping the bus. "You won't get an objection out of me Hummel, I've known you since school and you've NEVER laughed this much." Noah said, finally woken up by all the commotion. Blaine had begun dancing by his bed to music unheard by anyone but Blaine himself. Kurt giggled at the sight. "Okay let's get you off this bus before you break something!" Kurt ushered him off the bus along with others who were standing. Kurt stood in the doorway of the bus looking at the band members running around on flat ground, playing an odd version of tag in which they all chased after each other at the same time. "You like him don't you?" Kurt jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. It was only Noah though, and Kurt breathed for a moment before replying. "No. I don't think so." Kurt sighed. "He likes you too." Noah patted his back and went off to the restroom. Kurt furrowed his brow at what Noah had just conversed with him. 'Blaine likes me? No.. Noah's just playing around. Trying to make things dramatic. Yea, that's it.' Kurt thought to himself. 'Do you like him?' he asked himself as an afterthought. Kurt shook his head and walked out of the tour bus toward the information booth. They would have the whole day to do whatever before the show started at seven pm. He needed to find something to do in NC. Something touristy, like, like, Carytown in Virginia. Kurt reached for a pamphlet that looked promising.

••••

Blaine rounded the excited group up. "Okay fellas, let's meet back here at," he looked at his watch, "quarter after one so we can get back to the venue by two and have five hours to soundcheck and get ready okay? Okay, let's go!" Blaine turned to his bandmates as they walked off toward the toy store. He watched them enter the store and he watched Noah enter the record store. "So Kurt." he said, turning to him, "watcha wanna do?" Kurt looked around, "Are you sure you wanna hang with me and not your bandmates? I mean, you know." "No I don't know, come on, let's go," Blaine looped his arm with Kurt's, "what stores would you like?" Kurt rolled his eyes but saw there was no avoiding it, "Well, I'll have to go into those vintage clothing stores at some point but let's go into the bookstore first? It seems interesting yet funner than vintage clothing so it won't be too dull for you. Then there's a joke shop back there, it looks like something you might like, and then the record shop that Noah went into looks very nice, and the toy store eventually and around lunch time we can go to that diner and get something to eat. Sound good or?" Kurt trailed off, realizing how insanely schedule-based and frankly gay he was sounding. Blaine didn't notice Kurt's embarrassment, the plan sounded wonderful and really all Blaine wanted to do was follow Kurt around and spend time with him, "That plan sounds great Kurt!" he tugged Kurt in the direction of the bookstore. The book clerk was a teenage girl who looked up when Kurt and Blaine entered, "Hello, may I help you," she faltered when she saw blaine, "find. anything today." she looked down quickly when her phone buzzed but put it on silence immediately. Her best friend would understand. Blaine smiled widely and said, "No thank you we're just browsing." Liz, the teenage girl watched in amazement that Blaine Everett Anderson had just come into her bookstore, it was like any girl's dream. She watched as Blaine and his fair-skinned friend walked arm in arm about the bookstore. Liz knew that Blaine was gay, what devote Blaine and the Birds fan didn't know, and she wondered if this boy was perhaps his boyfriend. It said on all of his statuses and fan-sites that he was single, so she was confused. 'Am I witnessing their first date perhaps?' she asked herself. She quickly sent a text to her bestie, Claire, 'Claire you'll never believe who just came into the bookstore, get your skinny ass over here NOW or you will be the one to regret it.' Claire was extremely bored and laying in her room, not two blocks from the bookstore, she texted back 'Who's there?' Liz texted back, 'Blaine Anderson' Claire didn't care to take chances, even though Liz had done this once before, and it was a fraud, she didn't want to stay at home if it really had been Blaine Anderson or not, she was going to the bookstore. Blaine was perusing through the science-fiction section and picked up R Is For Rocket by Ray Bradbury. "This is supposed to be a good book." he said. Kurt looked over his shoulder, he was looking at the technical books which happened to be next to the sci-fi books, "I hear it's his worst book. If you're going to read one of those, read Fahrenheit 451 by him. It's actually good." Blaine shrugged and looked for it, "They don't have it." he said after a minute of looking. Kurt looked, "Well it's not really a very science fictiony book though, it could be somewhere else. Let's ask." Blaine shrugged and they walked up to the counter. There were two teenage girls now. "Hey." they said in unison. The one Kurt and Blaine had seen earlier lightly slapped the other one's hand, "You don't work here." she said. "Can I help you two with anything?" she asked. Blaine asked, "Well we were wondering if you had a copy Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury?" The girls looked at each other, "We don't have a data base so we have to look on the shelves. Did you check the sci-fi room?" Blaine nodded, "Sorry then we don't have it." "Oh bummer. Okay then." Blaine said. Kurt took his turn asking, "Do you have Stage Manager's Techical Guide? I forget the author." "That would be under Stage work, which is behind poetry." "Thank you." Kurt said. Blaine started to walk away, following Kurt, but was stopped by Claire. "Can we get a picture?" she asked. He nodded, "Sure." Kurt peeked from around the corner of the shelve. He saw the two girls get out a camera and each snap a picture with Blaine. He rolled his eyes. He found the book he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf. He looked through it to see if it had any information that he didn't already know in it. It didn't. Claire question suddenly shocked Blaine, "Is he your boyfriend Mr. Anderson? Because if he is you need to update your accounts. I'm the head of one of your fanclubs around here so we'd really like to know." Blaine gaped at the girl for a moment. A moment too long. "No." he finally said. "Okay thank you for this juicy piece of information." Claire said. Blaine looked at her with an odd expression for a moment before going back to where Kurt was, "So are you ready to go?" he asked. Kurt nodded, "Yea sure." they linked arms again and walked out of the bookstore. Claire snapped a picture of the two, arm in arm, walking out. "Got it." she smirked and went to the work computer. "Hey." Liz began to protest. "Oh, no one's in here be quiet." Claire said and hooked up the camera to the computer. She uploaded the pictures she took to her fan sites and to her Twitter and Tumblr pages. "It has begun." she said, and watched as she gained a new follower, her 1,219th follower. Then she refreshed the page and the photo had 20 hits on it with comments like, 'is this for real?' and 'OH MY GOD, now all my chances are gone' and 'that couldn't be him' or 'AWWW' and the list went on and on. Claire smirked. "And that is how we do it." Claire said. Liz looked worried but happy at the same time.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the street to the vintage clothing stores. Kurt felt slightly weird for going in because, well, he was a guy, and there was a bunch of young, hipster ladies in there. Currently though, Kurt was wearing a designer label vest that was supposed to be worn by a woman but Kurt didn't really care, a pin-striped flannel, open, underneath the vest, a Madonna shirt under all of that, he had on a brown pair of skinny jeans and a half hat/half visor of the same color to tie it all together. Blaine was still wondering about what the teenage girl had said. She had called 'no' a juicy piece of information. It was unnerving to him that she owned a fan club about him, but it was odd to think that anyone could like him so much, or know so much about him that they would make a fan club for him. Blaine let out a little shudder, of which Kurt thought to be a sign that he would rather not go into the clothing store. "If you don't want to go in that's fine. You could always go hang out with your other friends…" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head, his mind brought back to the present, "No no Kurt, I lov-," Blaine faltered for a moment, "like spending time with you." he looked over to Kurt, "Besides, I already know everything there is to know about them, but I know nothing about you. So why in the world would I rather hang out with them?" "Because they're the safer option." Kurt muttered. They entered the first store and Kurt immediately relaxed. He felt at home in the smell of clothes. Blaine felt this sudden change in Kurt; Blaine could feel Kurt relax on entering the store. "Ahh, clothes." Kurt said and released Blaine's arm. He went to a rack of clothing and perused it. Blaine watched as Kurt looked through all the clothing, and when the shop keeper came up to him, he easily slipped into conversation. Blaine looked around the room, wondering what to do. His phone buzzed, saving him. 'Yo, Blainers. How's your date going? ~ChineseWonderBoy' Wes had sent him. 'What? ~Blaine' Blaine sent back quickly. 'Oh nothing… ;)) ~ChineseWonderBoy' Blaine frowned at the screen. A shop attendant walked past him, asking him if he was finding everything okay. Blaine looked to Kurt and said yea. The shop attendant followed his eyes. She smiled and walked on. Blaine looked back down to his phone but no more messages arrived. "Okay." Kurt walked up to Blaine, a bag in his hand. "I'm done. If you wanna look, be my guest." Blaine smiled and said, "No thank you." they began to leave, "Do you want to go get lunch?" he looked at his watch, it was 11:30. Kurt thought for a second, "Yea sure." he smiled, "The van is on the way to the diner so do you think we could drop off this bag on the way? I just don't like to bring in clothes or bags into food places." Blaine smiled, "Ya sure, no problem, I understand totally." They walked off towards the bus and diner.

"Table for two?" the waitress asked Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't like the way she was making eyes at the oblivious Blaine. She directed the two to a table in the front corner of the restaurant. "What would you two like to drink?" she popped her gum. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Water." he said. Blaine looked at the refreshments, "I would like a root beer float." he smiled kindly at the waitress. "'Kay. I'll bring those right out to you." she winked at Blaine on her way off. Kurt glared at her. "I don't like the waitress." Kurt said while looking at the menu. "And why not?" Blaine asked, fully aware of what the waitress had been trying to accomplish this whole time. He was a kid inside, but he wasn't stupid. Kurt had no reason to worry, Blaine really didn't like girls. Kurt furrowed his brow, why didn't he like the waitress? Was it because she had no manners, or was it because she was making eyes at Blaine in particular? Blaine smiled to himself behind the menu. "Because she simply has no manners." Kurt frowned. Blaine didn't like it when Kurt frowned, "You know, you frown an awful lot." he said. Kurt looked up, "Really?" he moved his hands up to his face, "I don't want to get frown lines." he felt all over his face and smiled a few times. Blaine laughed, "Your face is perfect." he pulled Kurt's hand away from his face and looked at him. They looked at each other for a moment, frozen like that, with Kurt's hand in Blaine's, halfway down from the table, the both of them smiling lazily at each other and gazing into each other's eyes. 'His eyes are stunning.' Blaine thought to himself. 'His eyes are the most beautiful shade of amber I've ever seen.' Kurt thought. Suddenly they were jerked back to reality and they broke contact with each other, quickly taking their hands away from the other. They both blushed and glanced back at the other before looking at the menu. Blaine cleared his throat. "So. Watcha gonna order?" he asked. Kurt looked at the menu, "I was thinking something along the lines of a mid-day breakfast perhaps. Like a short stack of blueberry pancakes. My mom used to make pancakes but…" he trailed of for a moment, "but that was a long time ago." he smiled at Blaine. "What about you?" The waitress came to the table with the two drinks in her hands, she set them on the table, bending over just enough so her cleavage was showing. "Here are your drinks, water for you and for you," she set down Kurt's drink rapidly but slowed down to make her movements sexier, she set down Blaine's drink, "root beer float." "Thank you. But um, I wish you would stop doing that." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. The waitress looked shocked, "Doing what dear?" she asked. "Hitting on me." Blaine said simply, "I'm gay, and it just ain't gonna get you nowhere." he smiled and sipped from his float. The waitress put her hand on her face and poked out her lips, "Oh poo. It's always the good looking ones isn't it." she looked to Kurt, "Lucky devil." she said. "Anyway, are you ready to order?" Blaine gestured for Kurt to go ahead and Kurt nodded saying, "I'll have the Short Stack All Star Pancakes. Could they be blueberry please?" "Yea sure, and for you?" she turned to Blaine. "I'll have the Diner Burger with crinkle-cut please. Oh, and leave off the tomatoes please." Blaine said and smiled, handing back his menu. Kurt handed his back as well. The waitress left the table towards the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt looked at his eyes again, "You know, you-" he stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Blaine was curious, "I what?" he asked. Kurt's face flushed, "You just have the most amazing eyes." Blaine blushed, "Yea, I have been told that by people. Mostly by crazed fan girls that want into my pants though so." he looked away for a moment but began again, "You do too though. I mean about the eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about you. They're just SO blue." they looked at each other's eyes again. Kurt looked down, breaking the contact, "Yes well um. You said that you had gone to a private school. I didn't know there were any around Lima. Or are you not from Lima?" Blaine smiled, "I didn't go to high school IN Lima. I went to school at Dalton on the outskirts of Lima." Recognition creeped into Kurt's face at the name, "Wait. Dalton? Dalton Dalton Dalton…" he thought for a moment, "Oh! Dalton Academy Warblers! We tied that year! Were you in the Warblers?" Blaine pretended to look offended, "Well I was only the lead. In both songs so." he smiled and sipped from his float. "Oh. Oh! I can see why you became a famous pop singer. You're great. I mean, you beat us! I remember you now though, but you had shorter, gelled back hair." Kurt reached over to Blaine's head and mussed his loose curls, "Your hair is all floppy and untamed now." he smiled and lowered his hair. Blaine reached a hand to his hair, "Is it too much?" Kurt touched his hand and then moved it away, "No. Your hair is fine, I like it." Blaine smiled. "Good." he smiled more. His phone buzzed. Then buzzed some more. And more. Blaine looked down 'Incoming call from David' was displayed on the screen. He looked to Kurt apologetically. Kurt nodded, completely understanding. Blaine picked up the phone, "Hello?" David's static voice came through the speakers, "Blaine? Blaine, the stage where we were gonna play just called me, the show has been cancelled." Blaine took a breath, "Okay. That's not so bad. Well, what are we gonna do? What's the next spot on our journey?" "Charleston, West Virginia." david said, "But the show isn't for three more days." Blaine's eyes widened, "So we're gonna buckle down here in Chapel Hill for a while. Sound good?" Blaine took it all in, "Yea, that sounds good. Who's gonna book the rooms?" "Wes and I are on that right now. Two rooms or one?" "Um, let's do two." Blaine replied hurriedly. He knew that it would end up being roadies in one room and band in another but he still hoped for that chance of… Of… Of what exactly? David, in closing, said, "Alright well maybe since we have six people we could put three in one room and three in another." "Yea that sounds good." Blaine replied. David said, "Okay well, see you later at the meeting place." "Yea, okay. Okay. Bye." they hung up. Blaine looked to Kurt. "Whelp. That was David calling to tell me that the show for tonight has been cancelled and that the next show isn't for another three days. So we're staying in a hotel room for tonight and maybe tomorrow." Kurt's breath caught in his throat at this information. This means there was a possibility of sleeping in the same room as Blaine; sleeping in the same bed as Blaine. Nothing would happen, Kurt was sure, but still, that would be … very interesting. "Well, that's what we have to do I suppose." Kurt said. With that the waitress came back with their food. "Diner Burger hold the tomato," she set down Blaine's dish, "and All Star Blueberry pancakes." she set down Kurt's meal. "Let me know if you need anything." she walked off. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and giggled. "She should be fired." Blaine said. "I mean she's okay, but first she hits on me and then she doesn't even care anymore when she learns it won't work." Kurt giggled. "Heh heh, yea." Kurt glanced over at the tv screen mounted on the wall. "Oh my god." he looked back at it. "Blaine, look." "What?" Blaine turned around. He looked at the screen and saw his own face. "Oh. It's talking about the concert cancellation. God, how did the news know already?" Kurt watched even when Blaine had turned around. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw himself and Blaine walking arm-in-arm out of the bookstore. "Blaine. It's not about the show." Blaine turned back to the screen and cursed. "Those darn teenagers and their darn cameras and Twitter and Tumblr." Blaine said agitated. "What's it saying?" Kurt wondered aloud. Blaine moved his head which had been blocking the subtitles. "Oh."

This photo was taken a few hours ago in the Chapel Hill area by Claire McCrenshaw. Blaine from the pop band Blaine and the Birds was seen walking arm in arm with this man. (The tv turned back to the news anchors) 'Gosh that Blaine fellow is adorable' the blonde woman said. Her co-anchor said 'Yea, his friend's awful pale though. Can't be healthy.'

Kurt's face went from a scarlet color to one of pure blood red. Blaine turned around to look at him. "Come on Kurt. It's it's just the tabloids. They get their own tv shows and then spread their shit on the air." Blaine half smiled, trying to get his friend to ignore the mean spirited and gossipy comments that were being aired.

'Blaine and the Birds show was cancelled actually.' 'Wow, they crushed the spirit of a million little girls and gay boys.' 'Yea, my friend's daughter had a ticket to that concert. She's gonna be in a wreck!' 'Uh Uh. Well, back to the evening info.…'

Kurt stopped watching the tv and instead looked at Blaine. He was a much more pleasant sight than vicious people talking on the television. Blaine did his half smile again, trying to make the moment lighter. "I like your skin, it looks normal. Pale, but normal." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thank you." he said. "So." he said, desperate for a change of subject, "How are we going to divide the rooms?" Blaine acted like he was thinking for a moment, "Well, we'll probably split three to a room. You two roadies in one room with one band member and then the rest of the guys in the other room." "Who will be the one band member?" Kurt asked with a sly look at Blaine. Blaine blushed, "I think we'll vote on that when we get there." they ate their food in relative silence, occasional smiles and flirty movements.

The toy shop wasn't really anything special, but Blaine got a TARDIS keychain that had been on sale. The joke shop was interesting and Kurt watched Blaine's extremely kiddish side come out. His eyes widened at it all with the occasional, 'the twins would have loved this' of which Kurt had no idea what he was talking about, but it was still adorable. Blaine left the shop with a bag full of things and a smile on his face. The record store was amazing; Kurt went immediately to the classic record section where all the old timey ladies were. Kurt left with two new records and Blaine with one new cd.

Claire's phone had been buzzing for the past two hours from people trying to get details about Blaine and his new friend. The photo had 400 hits on it already and it had only been about four or five hours. Liz was worried about her friend; perhaps all this attention was getting to her head. Liz had watched the news where the picture had ended up and she felt guilty. It wasn't anyone's business but Blaine's if he was going to date someone. That was where Liz stood, kinda hating her friend for creating all the commotion around poor Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt walked down the street back to the bus when they were attacked. "Blaine!" "Mr. Anderson, over here!" many lights were being flashed in their faces and Kurt was growing uneasy. "Mr. Blaine, there are rumors that you and your friend here are dating! Care to comment?" there was silence after that excluding the few camera flashes. "What? No we aren't dating." Blaine replied. He tried to pull Kurt away from the crowd but was unable to. "Sir can we get a name? What is your name sir?" The question was directed at Kurt, "My name you ask? My name is Charles Beaver." "Mr. Beaver how long have you known Blaine?" both Blaine and Kurt giggled. "Oh, we've only just met the other night." Kurt said. "Mr. Beaver I have reason to believe that your name is actually Kurt Hummel." Kurt's face fell, but he was still laughing. "Care to comment?" "Why should I? Show me your proof!" Kurt said, rather enjoying messing with the paparazzi while he still could. "I mean, do you people not have lives?" Blaine was laughing like crazy. "Come on," Blaine said and together they pushed through the crowd and ran like crazy toward the bus. They reached the bus promptly and climbed inside and locked the doors. Luckily everyone else was inside already. "Oh my god." Kurt breathed, smiling. Blaine was still laughing, "I can't believe you told them your name was Charles Beaver." Noah looked at them, "What happened?" Noah went ignored by Kurt, "Well why should I tell them my real name, I mean they're the paparazzi, they're gonna find out soon enough, so why not have fun now?" Kurt laughed and dropped down his bag onto the couch next to his other one, then sat next to them both. Noah was slightly agitated, but slightly amused as well, "What happened you two?" Blaine looked up, registering that other people were there, "Oh, we got attacked by the paparazzi." Blaine sat down on one of the chairs. Wes said, "How come you two are always having the exciting encounters?" Kurt sighed, "I guess I'm a trouble magnet." he looked at everyone then laughed again.

••••

Finally the band arrived at their hotel which was just a Holiday Inn, fancy right? By the door of their first hotel room they all stopped. David was the one to ask the question. "So, three in this room, three in the other room. That's the maximum. Hotel's rules not mine. Roadies in one room band in the other. But, that's four in one room two in the other. So which band member will sleep with the roadies tonight?" the Birds all took a sideways glance at Blaine and none of them volunteered. They all knew that Blaine would love to sleep in the same room as Kurt and so they all kept their mouth firmly shut. Blaine looked at his Birds. He knew what they were doing, and he appreciated it. "I guess I will." Kurt tried his hardest not to blush. Noah thought to himself, 'those sly dogs'. He smiled at their treachery. "Okay then." David and Wes said at the same time. Jeff smiled under his hair. Blaine, Kurt and Noah took their bags and headed to the other room. There was a silence that could have lasted forever. Noah was the one to ask, "So. How are we gonna sleep? I mean. I'm a terrible sleeping partner because I toss and turn and will probably knock one of you off the bed if we sleep together so." Noah lied easily. Anything to get the two of them to touch. Blaine looked at Kurt, "Well I guess we're stuck together tonight." Kurt's face reddened slightly, "That's fine with me." Blaine thought for a moment, before getting in bed with Kurt, he needed to make sure that he didn't smell bad. "I'm going to take a shower." Blaine declared. He grabbed a pair of pajamas out of his bag and a pair of his briefs; he didn't want to get out of the bathroom wearing nothing.

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean. He looked at Kurt who was already in bed but not asleep. Blaine checked the clock, it was 9:35. Noah was asleep. Or he appeared to be asleep anyway. Blaine walked to the bed and climbed in. "Well, goodnight Kurt." Blaine said and turned around to face the opposite side of Kurt. "Goodnight Blaine." Kurt whispered. He turned off the light and snuggled into the covers. An hour later Blaine was asleep but Kurt was still awake. Blaine mumbled something tiredly. Kurt looked at him as he turned around to face Kurt. Blaine smiled in his sleep. It was the most adorable sight Kurt had ever see. Blaine felt around for Kurt and held onto him when he found him. Kurt's eyes widened but he sank down into the feeling. Blaine snuggled close to him. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Day three on the road

In the morning Blaine awoke at the sunrise coming in through the window. He looked down to see Kurt holding onto him, and Blaine realized that he was holding onto Kurt too. Blaine smiled. He tried to commit to memory the image of Kurt sleeping. The image of Kurt snuggled into his chest. The feeling of Kurt's warm body against his own. Blaine looked at the other bed; Noah was nowhere to be seen. Blaine lightly touched Kurt's hair. His face. His neck. Kurt gave a small shiver and smiled. Blaine reached his hand away quickly and pretended to be asleep. Kurt looked up at Blaine. Kurt realized how snuggly he was being with Blaine. He thought how embarrassing it would be if Blaine woke up and saw him like this. So he moved off of Blaine. He didn't want to, he left their hands linked even after he had moved. Blaine pretended to wake up. He looked over at Kurt. "Oh. Good morning." he smiled dreamily. "Good morning Blaine." Kurt replied just as dreamily. "What time is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt replied, standing up, "I don't know." when their hands loosened from the other they both felt a small loss. They both felt like a little weight that had been anchoring them to the ground was lifted and they both could float away at any moment, not in the good way. Kurt sat back down, the feeling had been so intense. "Are you okay?" Blaine said, sitting up. Kurt held his head, "Yea, I'm okay." he stood back up again and went around the room. "It's 7:25." Blaine laid back on the bed some. "I'm going to shower." he said. He went to his duffle bag of clothes and arranged an outfit. Blaine laughed, "What are w-you doing today that involves so much prep work?" he asked, commenting on how long it took to pick an outfit. Kurt looked at him, "Well, I just have to make sure that my outfit matches my mood. Among other things." he smiled and swooped up his outfit. He walked towards the restroom. "I'm going to go see if the others are awake yet." Blaine announced. "Okay." Kurt said and walked into the restroom. Blaine searched the room for a keycard. "Damn it." he said. Noah must have not left them a key card. That was as good as locking them in. Blaine walked to his bag and picked an outfit for to wear that day. Suddenly he heard a soft singing over the patter of water in the shower. The soft lyrics to Unattainable by Little Joy were sung by Kurt. Blaine sat down on the bed, listening.

"Only when the gold is unattainable do I start to feel like I'm losing myself. And this deep secret that hasn't come out yet is buried down deep, with the rest. I can't course you into this one. Jealousy lay all your spells to bed. I'll choose unloved instead. If only songs were sung to guide the doubtful ones beyond the rough when not as much is good enough. Oh if you find yourself amongst the lonely ones, I will be waiting here with open arms. I can't course you into this one. Jealousy lay all your spells to bed I'll choose unloved instead."

Blaine sat on the bed dumbfounded by the sheer intensity of Kurt's words. In the shower Kurt had tears coming down his face. He wasn't sure why though. The song popped into his head and came out his mouth. He thought about the lyrics; he could relate to them. He wiped his eyes and turned the water off. He laughed at himself for crying, why did he anyway? He supposed that the lyrics were just really emotional. Blaine hastened out of the room, trying to find another restroom to ease his frustratingly hard pants. He couldn't have cooled down in the bedroom because he would have been in there with Kurt who had just stepped out of the shower, wet. Blaine stopped torturing himself with images of a wet Kurt, it was making him harder. Blaine quickened his pace. He walked to his bandmates room. He knocked on the door which was opened by David, "Dave! Can I use y'alls restroom? Kurt's taking a shower." David couldn't help but notice that Blaine was hard. He had four years of experience with Blaine. "Yea sure go on." he said and Blaine ran to the bathroom. David laughed and walked to Wes. "Dude Kurt has Blaine in his grasp." "What do you mean?" Wes asked, looking up from his breakfast. David looked at Wes, "Just think about it dude, Blaine just came over here to use our bathroom. Why would he do that if he didn't want Kurt to see something?" Wes's face lightened with knowledge, "Oh. It's like, oh. Okay." he laughed. Blaine came out of the bathroom, calmer than he had been. "Having fun over there Blaine? You looked pretty excited." Jeff called, having overheard what his two friends said. Blaine turned around, his face redder than a cherry, "Nothing is going on however much you two insist there is!" Wes eyed him, "You sure about that Blaine?" he smirked. Blaine glared, embarrassed, at his friends. "Good day to you." he turned to leave then turned back on an afterthought, "Do you know where Noah is?" The Birds all shook their heads. "Why?" David said. "He has all of our keycards." Blaine said and left the room. The birds all laughed. "Thanks guys!" Noah said, coming out from behind the bed. "I just really wanted the two of them to get together instead of flirting like mad over there. I made them sleep together, and when I woke up they were cuddling. Cuddling." Noah laughed, "I know when my boy Kurt is in like with a guy, I've seen it once before. Man he falls when he falls, but he will never confess." Wes was intrigued, "He was only ever in love once before in high school?" Noah nodded, "As far as I could tell yea." David and Wes looked at each other, then David turned to Noah and asked, "And what would this boys name be?" Noah was perplexed but he obliged, "Jesse St. James. Why?" Wes looked at Noah, "Scoping out the competition for Blaine, duh." Wes went to the computer. "His records have gotta be online somewhere." While Wes and David were looking at Jesse St. James, Jeff decided to go check on how Kurt and Blaine were getting along. He walked down the hall quietly. He saw Blaine standing in the hall laughing. He ducked into a doorway and watched what was going on. "Kuurt!" Blaine whined. There was laughter coming from the other side of the doorway. Kurt yelled, "You didn't get a keycard from Noah! Well maybe I don't feel like getting up." the tv came on. Blaine laughed and banged his head on the door, "Come on Kurt! Just let me in!" "Nooope!" more laughter. "Come on! I won't bug you I swear! I just want shoes! And clothes that aren't pajamas!" "Well then why did you leave the room without shoes or clothes?" Kurt said and found Blaine's shoes. He put one on his foot but it wouldn't fit because it was too small. Kurt checked the size, "Oh my god Blaine, you have tiny feet!" he yelled. "Are you looking at my shoes? Why are you looking at my shoes!? Put my shoes down!" Blaine said and banged on the door. "No! It's only the right one! Besides, I quite like your shoes, I might keep them." Kurt laughed quietly, finding the moment of keeping Blaine out of the room hilarious. Blaine beat on the door and laughed, "No! I need them! Besides, you said they were too small!" Kurt thought for a moment, "I never said they were too small, I just said they were small! And I might want to keep them as a trophy." Blaine laughed hysterically, "I'm going to go get a keycard from Noah if you don't let me in." Kurt sighed, getting slightly annoyed from Blaine's easy-way-out threat. "No fair." he said and unlocked the door. Blaine had been leaning on the door and he fell in when it opened. Right into Kurt's unsuspecting arms. "Oh, sorry!" Blaine said and hastily stood up. The feeling of grounding gained and lost at the touch and the removal. Blaine looked at Kurt. Jeff watched the two enter the room without a word and then close the door behind them. Jeff was curious at what he just witnessed. Jeff went back to his room, leaving the doorway quiet. In the room Blaine picked up his outfit he had laid out earlier and went to the restroom. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he went. Blaine came out of the bathroom fully clothed and laid down on Noah's bed. He pretended to read a book he had but said, "You have a beautiful voice by the way." he hummed Unattainable quietly. Kurt's face went red for a moment, "You heard me? I thought you left to go … I don't know, find Noah or something." Blaine shook his head, "No. Well, I did, but I heard you sing first." Kurt nodded and flipped through channels. "So are we leaving today to go to the next location or tomorrow. I vote on today if anyone's wondering." "Yea, I think we're leaving today. At twelve or so." Blaine lowered his book, "We'll check out sometime before twelve then kinda be on the road, ambling along from then." Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. Kurt looked at the television and flipped around the channels.


End file.
